I'm Down
by KryptoKin
Summary: This used to be a songfic I posted a while ago, but due to copyright issues it was taken down. Here it is again with some editing and sans the song lyrics. Based on the song I'm Down by The Almost


**Please listen to the song I'm Down by The Almost BEFORE you read this story. It will be more enjoyable that way.**

* * *

No one expected the attacks. Even Batman's expensive computers at Watchtower did not foresee Darkseid's assault on Earth. There were invasions being executed in every major city all over the world. Every member of the Justice League and everyone outside of it was called into action. If they were going to win this, it would take everything they got.

**xXx**

Supergirl slammed into the ground. The pavement crumbled beneath her and sunk in around her body. A para-demon landed on her stomach and repeatedly beat her in the chest and face. She lifted her arms to defend herself until a green blast knocked the creature off her; Green Lantern.

Lantern told her to get up just before a para-demon attacked him from behind. It knocked him into an explosion-charred car but he recovered quickly. He formed a giant machine gun and focused on the creature. Another para-demon flew from between some buildings and headed for him.

Supergirl shot out of the ground and grabbed the creature around the legs. She slammed into a skyscraper and proceeded to beat it. When she was sure it was dead, she flew out of the building.

**x**

Other members of the Justice League and the Justice Society were fighting for their lives as they faced this horde.

Stargirl shot at several para-demons with her staff as she and Power Girl handled a cluster of them. The Flash, Green Arrow, and Speedy worked on helping soldiers take down Apokolip's machines causing damage. Cyborg led the Teen Titans in an attack to close the portal where more para-demons were pouring out.

**x**

Beast Boy and Ravager were hit by a blast from a para-demon. Raven took it out then helped Wonder Girl take their injured friends to safety. And even though she wanted to stay with Beast Boy, Raven was called to move on with the rest of the Titans.

Wonder Girl stayed behind to take care of her comrades. As she treated Ravager, the girl reached out. "You can't..."

Wonder Girl grabbed her hand. "I won't, I promise. And you won't either." Just when she moved on to Beast Boy, a para-demon crashed in the alleyway they were hiding in. She took a defensive stance when the creature recovered and approached her.

Just before it lunged at her, Supergirl flew at it and propelled it into the battlefield. "I thought you were done," Wonder Girl said with relief in her voice.

"Don't count me out yet."

Supergirl took a hit to her back. The para-demon returned. When she tried to fly away, it grabbed her by the hair and yanked her into its knee. She fell to the ground. Through the blood dripping down her face, she barely registered the red and gold blur that took the creature down.

As she lied there, she could hear the faint voice of Superman in the back of her mind

_Get up Kara, get up._

Through hazy vision, Supergirl watched para-demons, Apokolip's flying machines, and heroes clash in the sky. This was it this was the end for her, for the world, for the universe, for all universes.

_Kara, you have to get up._

No, this can't be it. This can't be the end. She came too far and had been training for too long for this to be the end of everything. Besides, she was not alone and never had been.

_GET UP!_

Kara mustered all her strength and pushed off the ground in a sonic boom. She latched onto a para-demon and spun it into another one. This got the attention of the others in the immediate surroundings.

Para-demon after para-demon fell at Supergirl's hands. She even used her heat vision to obliterate several of them until there were none left.

Kara breathed heavily as she surveyed the immediate area. When she felt a brush from the wind behind her, she spun around. Her wrist connected with Wonder woman's hand. The softness in the older heroine's eyes was enough.

Looking across the city skyline, Supergirl could see the devastation to Metropolis. She floated to the ground and dropped to her knees. Then bowed over and sunk her hands in the warm dirt and rubble. It was all over…

…for now.


End file.
